Secretos en el escondite
by komorebiu
Summary: Sasuke llevaba su entrenamiento como siempre bajo la mirada de Orochimaru en uno de los escondites, pero el despertar de su imaginación y la llegada de una nueva integrante despertaría cambios en él. LEMON!
1. I Despertar

I. I. Despertar.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra en uno de los cientos de escondites de Orochimaru, donde cómo de costumbre rondaban en distintos lugares Kabuto, Sasuke y los subordinados. Kabuto se encontraba encerrado en el laboratorio descifrando de qué manera podría ayudar a Orochimaru a recuperarse de las distintas heridas que la batalla con el Tercer Hokage y unos últimos encuentros le han dejado. Aquello no significaría una tarea fácil considerando que solo había logrado mantenerlo lo suficientemente fuerte para que siguiese entrenando a Sasuke.

Por su parte, el joven de pelos azabache, entrenaba en una de las amplias cuevas del escondite, donde pasaba la mayoría de los días en su búsqueda de poder y nuevos jutsus. Sin duda ya no era el mismo niño que abandonó su aldea, su vestimenta solo era uno de los más evidentes de sus cambios, pero tanto su cuerpo, como su mentalidad se habían transformado enormemente. Ya transcurridas largas horas de entrenamiento, el joven se dirigía hacia su estancia. En el camino escuchó los gritos de una persona.

-¡Bastardos! ¡Traidores! No obtendrán nada de mí.

El siseo de una serpiente fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo aquel shinobi de la hoja, quien se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento, en búsqueda del escondite de orochimaru. Aun habiéndola encontrado no podría dar como satisfactoria su misión, dadas las circunstancias en que se encontraba ahora.

La serpiente blanca, iba acercándose cada vez más hacia la víctima, se deslizaba por su torso hasta alcanzar su cuello, abrió sus grandes colmillos emitiendo el característico sonido de toda serpiente.

-¡Orochimaru-sama!- dijo alguien en la habitación.

-Kabuto ¿algo que quieras decir a nuestro invitado?- preguntó Orochimaru.

-Si usted me lo permite, si.

-Adelante – siseo el pelinegro.

Kabuto con paso firme y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios miró al shinobi de la hoja. Le sostiene la mirada y lo toma por el cabello, jalándolo sin un ápice de consideración, para decir:

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas, sobre la sucesora de la Quinta: Nombre, Apellido, habilidades, clan, ¡todo!

El hombre sin comprender completamente el por qué le preguntaba tal cosa, solamente pudo torcer su expresión, dando a entender que no traicionaría a su aldea.

Kabuto, escondió su falsa sonrisa y cambió su expresión por una de impaciencia. Le sacaría la respuesta como fuese, pero no lo haría con golpes ni nada parecido. Él tenía métodos más sofisticados y propios de un ninja médico para extorsionar a otros. Una simple inyección, elaborada por el mismo Kabuto compuesta por una serie de químicos que alteran el sistema nervioso,un suerte de "suero de la verdad" bastó para que el shinobi dijera todo lo que sabía.

-Tsunade-sama tiene bajo su entrenamiento a Haruno Sakura. Joven de 19 años, cabello rosa, aproximadamente 1,69 mts., -asomó una sonrisa- y unas curvas ...

Kabuto lo interrumpió – Solo dime lo escencial- sentenció en tono serio.

El shinobi prosiguió –perteneciente al equipo 7 en su entrenamiento chunnin, no pertenece a un clan shinobi reconocido, sino que a una familia de civiles. Su control de chakra es lo que más ha destacado en su desempeño como ninja médico, también su habilidad para reconocer componentes de venenos y de antídotos. Por último, su descomunal fuerza. La propia quinta reconoce su potencial y futuras expectativas en ella. Es todo lo que se.

Kabuto de aleja de el shinobi, da media vuelta para mirarlo y decirle:

-Gracias.

El shinobi no logró darse cuenta cuando en su cuello de enterraron dos afilados colmillos de la serpiente blanca, dándole la muerte. Orochimaru, no dejaba de preguntarse, al igual que el shinobi de la hoja ¿por qué Kabuto estaría interesado en esa kunoichi y en conocer sobre ella?

Casi leyendo sus pensamientos el peligris anuncia:

- Orochimaru-sama, si queremos que su estado de salud mejore, me temo que necesitaré de alguien más. He intentado más de 800 tratamientos en laboratorio, pero las mejoras son ínfimas. En vista de que una sannin como Tsunade no sería ni remotamente probable apresarla ni traerla aquí, creo que su alumna sería una opción al menos útil. La kunoichi a la que entrena tsunade, debe tener conocimientos más actualizados sobre medicina ninja.

-¿Y qué sugieres, Kabuto?

-Solicito su permiso para obtener ese conocimiento.

Tras un minuto de pensárselo, orochimaru dice:

-Haz lo que creas necesario.

En un oscuro pasillo se encontraba el peli azabache escuchando esta conversación, quien lejos de exaltarse por la muerte de un ex compañero de su aldea, se mantenía pensando en las nuevas noticias que había recibido de su vieja compañera de equipo y pensó para sí mismo: _Sakura, bajo el entrenamiento de una sannin, veo que no soy el único entonces_. Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación y a su baño privado para deshacerse del sudor que lo cubría luego del arduo entrenamiento.

Echó a correr el agua caliente hasta que se llenara de vapor el cuarto, una por una se deshizo de sus prendas para que fueran a parar por todo el piso, al ser su baño personal, no molestaba a nadie. Allí en medio del vapor Sasuke encontró un momento de tranquilidad bajo el agua caliente, pero su rostro se empezó a contrariar, debido a los pensamientos que venían a su mente sin permiso. Solo haber escuchado nombrar a su compañera de equipo trajo toda serie de recuerdos, no solo sobre ella, sino que de la aldea y sus compañeros. Recordaba la primera vez que conocieron a Kakashi y la prueba de los cascabeles. La última vez que vio a Sakura y a Naruto. El joven sacudió su cabeza como tratando de alejarlos de su mente. Terminó su ducha rápidamente y se tumbó en la cama de la habitación.

Con su antebrazo sobre sus ojos se encontraba en profunda quietud, recordó las palabras del shinobi: "_Tsunade-sama tiene bajo su entrenamiento a Haruno Sakura. Joven de 19 años, perteneciente al equipo 7 en su entrenamiento chunnin ...". _

Sus imágenes mentales dieron un vuelco, dándose cuenta que su vieja compañera seguramente ya no era aquella chiquilla que conoció. Tenía 19 años, al igual que él. En su mente, nacía la imagen de su compañera, con su característico cabello rosa y laceo, seguramente con un atuendo rojo y las nuevas curvas que debe de tener ahora. Su mente fue más allá, deshaciéndose en su imaginación de aquel estorboso atuendo ninja para imaginarla con un top negro que envolvía escasamente sus pechos, los cuales daban evidencia se su cambio, piel blanca como la leche, redondos y abultados. Y que bajo esa falda solo había un short a juego muy corto, que dejaba ver un sugerente trasero, muy amoldado, seguramente producto de los entrenamientos.

Una de las manos de Sasuke se deslizó por sus marcados abdominales hasta el inicio de la toalla que cubría desde la cadera hacia abajo. Se detuvo un segundo. Y desanudó la toalla con la cual se cubría, para pasar sus manos por sus marcados oblicuos y el interior de sus muslos. El azabache se reincorporó escasamente y abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que ya se había temido, estaba tan duro como un palo. Su miembro se erguía ante su vista, necesitando atención. Sasuke cerró sus ojos nuevamente como sintonizando un canal que veía con toda claridad, la visión: Sakura, quien lentamente se desprendía del top que cubría sus pechos.

Sasuke con una de sus manos alcanzó su miembro y lo tomó con firmeza desde la base, subiendo hasta tocar con el pulgar y el índice la cúspide de su glande, hinchado de la erección. Sus movimientos comenzaron lentos pero frotando su miembro con fuerza, mientras en su cabeza la mera visión de los pechos rosados de Sakura solo hacían acrecentar su excitación. Imaginaba los labios rosados de la kuinoichi de solo morderlos con fiereza, el llevar sus manos por su plano vientre y llegar hasta sus pechos. Sintiendo lo grandes y redondos que eran, para llegar sus rosados pezones los cuales de la atención se mostraban erectos. Sasuke en su visión, le arrancaba los diminutos shorts, para imaginarla tendida en su cama completamente desnuda, intentando cubrirse pero sin tener resultado, aquello no hacía más que excitar más al potador del sharingan.

Movió su mano por su pene con mayor rapidez, soltando unos graves gemidos, mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones de placer que estaba experimentando, cada vez más rápido su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro erecto el cual palpitaba de la estimulación, Sasuke ya lo sentía venir, apresuró el ritmo y sentía como algo se le agolpaba tanto en su vientre como en la garganta. Para cuando alcanzó la eyaculación, sin permiso de sus labios escapó en un rugido:

-Sa- kura.

Sasuke abrió los ojos perezosamente, su respiración estaba agitada y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. En ese momento, en la oscuridad de su habitación, lejos de haber encontrado el placer, encontró la frustración. Aquello no le pasaba a menudo, mas bien, casi nunca, estaba muy ocupado pensando en otras cosas de mayor importancia y la planificación de su venganza. Su sensación de frustración rápidamente se convirtió en enojo al ser consiente que quien despertó esas sensaciones en él era nada más y nada menos que la mera imagen mental de su ex-compañera de equipo. Lejos de querer pensar en aquello, decidió entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y descansar, olvidando este pequeño "episodio".


	2. II La sorpresa de Kabuto

II. La sorpresa de Kabuto.

Transcurrió una semana en donde solo se encontraba Sasuke y Orochimaru en el escondite, ocupados en sus entrenamientos de rutina y una que otra visita al laboratorio, ya por la tarde, notaron la presencia de alguien más en su guarida.

Kabuto entra hacia la estancia principal y en su hombro carga con una mujer. Pudo haberse tratado de cualquier mujer, sin embargo, esta era una pelirosada ya familiar para Sasuke. Sorprendido de verla, dirige su mirada a Kabuto en forma de pregunta.

Por toda respuesta Kabuto le dice –Tengo una nueva asistente- sonriendo y abriéndose paso por uno de los oscuros pasillos llevando a Sakura en su espalda. El joven azabache no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero a su mente vino la conversación del otro día con el shinobi de la hoja. Kabuto se había interesado por Sakura y sus conocimientos, sin embargo, nunca consideró la posibilidad de que él iba a traerla hasta su escondite.

Kabuto llevó a la muchacha hacia una habitación, quien aun yacía inconsciente tendida en la cama. Él procede a realizar sellos para impedir su flujo de chakra y luego avanzar hacia la puerta de salida. El shinobi de anteojos se queda de pie en el umbral, para girarse a la kunoichi quien ahora era su nueva presa, para dedicarle en tono muy bajo

-Mañana hablaremos, flor de cerezo- Cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Kabuto al ahondarse por los pasillos pensaba para si mismo: "_no debería despertar hasta mañana al mediodía"_.

Eran las 2:00 de la madrugada y en la guarida se deslizaba entre las sombras un alma que no podía conciliar el sueño. Sasuke no quería admitir que estaba en busca de cierta persona, por lo que solo se dedicaba a deambular por los pasillos, sin embargo al notar la presencia de cierta mujer detrás de una de las habitaciones de la guarida se detuvo. Alzo su mano derecha hasta alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, lentamente lo deslizo hasta entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Frente a él, en la cama que recibía solo la escasa luz de la luna, estaba quien fuera su compañera en el equipo 7. En su interior se acumulaban los recuerdos de la aldea y un sentimiento de enojo se iba acrecentando.

-Hnn-gimió por lo bajo la pelirosada.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, pensó que Sakura iba a despertar. Se acercó para comprobarlo, sin embargo solo logró observar mejor sus facciones, las cuales ya no eran las de una niña. Sus pómulos resaltaban notablemente, sus pestañas largas y oscuras, su nariz se mantenía proporcional a su rostro y sus labios...

El usuario del sharingan fue consiente entonces que había estado observándola detalladamente, desvió la mirada, pero solo se encontró con el cuerpo de la chica. Inmediatamente recordó aquella imagen mental que se hizo de la kunoichi unos día atrás, verdaderamente, era tal y como la había imaginado. Aun con las prendas ninja, Sakura tenía un cuerpo curvilíneo sin llegar a ser vulgar. El tamaño de sus pechos era proporcionado, sus piernas largas y una cintura de avispa que no hacían sino resaltar más sus dotes. Tampoco pasaron desapercibidos sus brazos, los cuales no mostraban una musculatura exagerada pero si estaban trabajados, probablemente por su desempeño en taijutsu.

Repentinamente Sakura intentó abrir los ojos, y buscaba acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación, solo pudo distinguir una silueta muy familiar para ella, logrando pronunciar:

-Sasu-ke- Desvaneciéndose nuevamente en la cama, cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Su nombre escapaba de los labios que había estado observando hace apenas unos minutos, el sharingan se activó sin permiso y pudo percibir la acompasada respiración de la nueva prisionera de la guarida. Sasuke retrocedió dos pasos y encontró una silla, la cual tomó para sentarse frente al cuerpo de la pelirosa, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer bajo su abultado pantalón y rápidamente sintió su como su miembro entre sus manos se endurecía cada vez más. Reclinó su espalda en la incómoda silla de madera y abrió sus piernas mientras su mirada desnudaba a la mujer que yacía en la cama. Sus manos jugaban a acariciar su miembro y cada vez aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración.

_Qué demonios...me está ocurriendo._

Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y aunque su subconsciente estaba cabreado por lo que se hallaba haciendo, se entregó a sus necesidades.

A sus ojos no se le escapaba detalle, mucho menos cuando Sakura, en espasmos, se removía en la cama lentamente, mostrando pequeños detalles de su cuerpo. El Uchiha dedicaba atención a su pene que parecía erguirse con cada mirada que le daba a la persona que despertaba su excitación. Ya harto de removerse bajo su ropa, Sasuke liberó su grueso y pálido miembro de su ropa, para masajearlo libremente de arriba abajo. Aumentó su ritmo rápidamente (lo último que quería es ser sorprendido en esa situación), y mordió su labio para ahogar los rugidos de placer que se avecinaban. Su respiración se hizo pesada y cuando se sintió desfallecer reclinó completamente su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como una sustancia tibia se esparcía por su pecho y parte de su vestimenta. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que logró calmar su ritmo cardiaco. Luego se apresuró a abandonar la habitación en donde su antigua compañera dormitaba, ajena a lo que él había hecho y todo, debido a lo que le provocaba tanto en imágenes, cómo ahora teniéndola a escasos metros de distancia.

Sasuke decidió volver inmediatamente a su habitación, mientras en el camino se cuestionaba qué hacía allí su molesta compañera del equipo 7, cómo iba a lidiar con ella apenas lo viera, y además, qué estaba pasando con él, cómo conseguiría continuar su entrenamiento con ella dando vueltas por la estancia.

* * *

Agradezco los comentarios de todas/os, me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado. Este mi primer intento escribiendo Fanfic, en fin, todas las sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos.

Este cap. me quedó más corto, pero más adelante habrán más sorpresas, y esperemos que el pobre Sasuke tenga compañía pronto jajajaj.

Espero no provocarles hemorragias nasales ni nada por el estilo. ¡Hasta pronto!


	3. III Reencuentro

III. Reencuentro

Sakura abría pesadamente sus ojos, se reincorporó y miró a su alrededor, sus sentidos de alerta tomaron tres segundos en activarse y recordar lo que había ocurrido.

-Flashback-

En medio de una sencilla rutina de recoger hierbas medicinales para sus estudios, sintió la presencia de alguien entre el bosque, nadie menos que Kabuto el ya conocido desertor de Konoha y aliado de Orochimaru. Sakura cuidó sus movimientos, se armó de su kunai para responder a cualquier amenaza, sin embargo antes de librarse la batalla, el shinobi de cabellos grises lanzó un estupefaciente más que efectivo para derribarla y llevarla a la guarida.

-Fin flashback-

La kunoichi miró sus brazos y supo que estaba presa con un sello para el flujo de chakra. Enseguida entró Kabuto a la habitación, Sakura con desconfianza se disponía a alejarse de él, pero la estancia era tan pequeña que no habían más salidas que la puerta en la que él estaba de pie.

-Buenos día Sakura-san- dijo sonriente, pasándose una mano por su cabello plateado y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí - Hagamos esto sencillo, la razón por la que estás aquí, es porque tu me ayudarás a elaborar una cura definitiva para Orochimaru-sama. Ni siquiera te molestes en resistir, no tienes salida de este lugar y si te opones, te darás cuenta que cuando desisto tratando de ser convincente, puedo realizar las peores torturas para lograr lo que busco, esto te incluye a ti como a tus preciados seres queridos en Konoha.

Sakura se quedó inmutada, le sostuvo la mirada a Kabuto y supo que hablaba en serio. Con resquemor en su mirada solo pronunció por toda respuesta:

-Hn-

-Ahora deberás asearte, hay un baño al final del pasillo, encontrarás en él algo para que vistas mientras se lavan tus prendas, alguien te guiará hasta el salón para que comas algo. Ya nos reuniremos después de eso.- Kabuto salió de la habitación y antes de desaparecer de su vista le dice a su nueva prisionera- No demores.

Sakura camina por el pasillo, prestando atención a todo lo que pudiese percibir en el trayecto. Su misión la tenía muy clara desde antes que Kabuto la capturara: encontrar a Sasuke en aquella guarida y hacer todo lo necesario para que vuelvan a Konoha, si lograba derrotar a Kabuto y a Orochimaru en el proceso, podría darse por más que satisfecha.

-Flashback-

Minutos antes de que la serpientes de Orochimaru le diera la muerte a aquel shinobi de la hoja, un clon idéntico alejado un kilómetro de la guarida, tomaba sus últimas precauciones antes del oscuro desenlace que se avecinaba para él. Mordió su dedo pulgar para invocar una pequeña ave de extravagante color morado, en la cual encomendaría llevar un mensaje directamente hacia la Quinta Hokage.

"Buscarán a Haruno. Orochimaru, guarida, Uchiha Sasuke".

La voluptuosa rubia al leer aquellas escuetas pero significativas palabras comenzó a desarrollar un sin fin de posibilidades en su cabeza. Su instinto de protección le dijo que debía ponerla a salvo, sin embargo, sólo al ponerla a prueba en un intenso entrenamiento consideró que la muchacha podría ser capaz de liberarse por su propia cuenta si algo llegase a ocurrir, y aún más, en el mejor de los escenarios recuperar al menor de los Uchiha.

Aquel entrenamiento sería especial para la pelirosa, quien al finalizarlo notó que su maestra ese día fue especialmente demoledora, cada golpe preparado con más fuerza de la usual. Ya dispuesta a retirarse, Tsunade la detiene y le dirige unas escasas palabras antes de dar paso a una elaborada explicación:

-Tienes misión... pero no una misión cualquiera- Sus ojos color miel eran duros, pero a la ves dubitativos.

-Fin flashback-

Sakura entró en el baño, rápidamente se deshizo de sus ropas y se metió en la ducha. Al salir, recordó que usaría otras prendas, buscó en el mueble que había en el baño, allí encontró ropa interior blanca de algodón, unas calzas rojas ajustadas que llegaban hasta su rodilla y para la parte superior un sujetador blanco y una especie de kimono totalmente blanco que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, ya que al atarlo le ajustaba, resaltando su figura. También encontró unas sandalias ninja como a las que estaba acostumbrada. Dejo sus ropas usadas en un canasto que había dentro de la estancia. Tal y como le había dicho Kabuto alguien la buscaría para llevarla al salón y comer algo, sin embargo no se imaginó que sería su ex compañero, Sasuke. Se encontraba recostado en la pared, de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el piso.

Lentamente su mirada fue ascendiendo hasta encontrarse con la de una sorprendida Sakura. El silencio se hizo presente mientras ambos se sostenían las miradas, el joven con total seriedad y la kunoichi con algo parecido a la estupefacción. Fue él quien rompió el contacto visual girándose para guiarla, seguramente hacia el comedor. Sakura incapaz de contenerse alargó su mano hasta alcanzar la muñeca del peli azabache, quien al contacto se giró de perfil con mirada reprobatoria. La muchacha lo jaló suavemente para que estuvieran frente a frente, lo cual consiguió con el consentimiento del Uchiha.

Alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con la de su ex compañero y sin ser consiente de sus movimientos llevo la palma de su mano al pecho de Sasuke. Éste, tenía una expresión dura, pero fue incapaz de moverse. Sakura lo escrutaba con la mirada, queriendo mirar más allá de ellos, pero solo sintió el latido de el peli azabache en sus manos. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna.

Sasuke por su parte, se esperaba que su ex compañera de equipo saltaría a sus brazos, llorara o algo por el estilo, pero le quedó claro que ya no era esa niña. Esto se reafirmaba de solo mirarla, ese atuendo que era algo similar al suyo, pero claro le acentuaba mucho mejor ciertas partes de su anatomía eran prueba de lo que había observado ayer y solo había podido imaginar noches anteriores.

Sakura llevo su otra mano hacia el cuello de Sasuke, quien no se resistió y por los sellos que vio en los brazos de la chica, dedujo que no podía hacerle gran daño aunque lo intentara, dejando que ella redujera la distancia entre ellos en un abrazo. Sasuke notó el calor de su cuerpo y sintió como los pechos de la chica se presionaban sobre su torso. El Uchiha llevo de manera inconsciente su mano a la espalda de la chica, cerrando el espacio, entre ellos. Luego de un minuto así el peli azabache interrumpe el contacto:

-Sakura, detente-

La chica abiró sus ojos de par en par, pero se negaba a confrontarlo. Él se encargó de retomar la distancia que había momentos antes.

-Sasuke-kun, yo...-

-¡No!- interrumpe abruptamente y continúa- No puedo darte lo que tu quieres, no puedo protegerte, ni dejar de lado mi entrenamiento. He decidido mi camino y no necesito una _carga_ extra en él.

Sakura, quien aun no dejaba mostrar su rostro, levanta su mirada hacia al portador del Sharingan, y lejos de mostrarle un rostro surcado por lágrimas, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de ¿autosuficiencia?, para decir en un tono muy dulce:

-Sasuke-kun, yo... no te he pedido nada de eso-

La expresión del joven se transformaba y su impasible rostro dejaba ver cómo una de sus cejas se curveaba en signo de interrogante.

La muchacha prosiguió, su tono dulce se mezclaba con una sugerente mirada- Me haz hecho falta Sasuke-kun... Yo ¿te he hecho falta?-

El moreno tragó grueso y le fue imposible desviar su mirada al cuerpo de la chica que tenía en frente, más aun, fijarse en aquel sugerente uniforme que llevaba. Incapaz de moverse, solo fue testigo de cómo Sakura reducía la distancia entre ellos nuevamente, acercándose a su torso, entremezclando sus respiraciones. Sus alientos chocaban. Él, refrescante como si hubiera mascado hojas de menta. Ella, dulce. Sakura lentamente cerraba sus ojos, pero permanecía atenta a los movimientos de quien tenía enfrente.

Sasuke la maldecía mentalmente y se repetía a sí mismo: _¡Debo alejarme! ¡irme! No puedo dejarme arrastrar por algo como esto, por ella. _Cuando más buscaba despertar a su conciencia para escapar de esa situación, su memoria le jugaba una mala pasada trayendo las imágenes que él había creado unas noches atrás, de una Sakura desnuda frente a él, provocándole la excitación y tantas otras sensaciones. Sintió una presión en sus pantalones, y ya sabía quien era la causante de aquello, la tenía justo enfrente de él. Su miembro viril palpitaba, demostrando lo que le causaba la kunoichi. Sasuke en un último intento de recurrir a su autocontrol cerro los ojos por menos de un segundo, pero al abrirlos y sostenerle la mirada a su ex compañera solo pensó: ¡_al diablo!_.

Rápidamente Sasuke paso su brazo por detrás de la cintura de la chica para acercarla a su cuerpo, el roce de sus senos era más que placentero. La sintió erizarce en sus brazos, se detuvo a mirarla un segundo y con aires de suficiencia cerró la distancia entre sus labios. Sintió lo suaves que eran a pesar de que aparentaban verse finos como una línea. Sasuke ya no se contuvo, comenzó a besar vorazmente y a trompicones hasta las comisuras de su boca, mientras estos se tornaban un tono más rojo y se hinchaban levemente. Sakura correspondió al beso y agarró el cabello del peli azabache para profundizar el contacto. Él introdujo su lengua buscando saborearla, mientras, necesitando de más contacto la estrelló sin mucha delicadeza contra la pared del pasillo.

-Ahhh- Sakura soltó un gemido, no precisamente de dolor. Sentía el torso de quien tenía en frente subiendo y bajando junto al suyo a una distancia que no podía reducirse más, y notó el creciente bulto en los pantalones de quien la estaba besando.

Sasuke buscó el cuello de Sakura, no conforme, buscó su cabello descubriendo su largo y esbelto cuello dejando vía libre para pasar su lengua en él. Sakura se recogió ante el contacto y Sasuke fue depositando besos por su cuello, bajando hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos.

El chico levantó el rostro y le dirigió una mirada a Sakura. Ella rápidamente buscó el contacto, sellando sus labios, separó sus bocas por menos de una centímetro para buscar el labio inferior del Uchiha y mordisquearlo suavemente. Él se sorprendió ante ésto, pero no se permitió demostrarlo. Sus manos buscaron el redondo trasero de la pelirosa, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente en sus grandes manos, para levantarla y enroscar sus piernas en su cintura. La fricción era exquisita, Sakura fue consiente de la gran erección que el peli azabache guardaba en sus pantalones, ante su cara de sorpresa, el chico solo dejo ver el indicio de una orgullosa sonrisa. Sasuke, sin aviso, abrió la parte superior del kimono blanco que usaba Sakura para liberar aquellos senos redondos que antes había imaginado. Les prestó atención a ambos apretándolos con sus manos y deleitándose con el contacto, acelerando la respiración de la chica. Llevó su boca hacia uno, y sobre la tela, con mucha lentitud pasó su húmeda lengua. Sakura se estremeció y cerraba sus ojos para arrojarse al placer, mientras Sasuke liberaba sus sensibles pechos de la prenda que los aprisionaba sacándolos por encima de la misma. El chico se relamía ante aquella visión y Sakura sonrojada, apartó la mirada. Él trazó círculos con su lengua por sobre la rosada areola, impacientando a la kunoichi, para de pronto succionar con fuerza sus pezones, dedicaba su boca a uno y llevaba sus dedos al otro, pellizcándolo tortuosamente.

-Mhhh...ah- Sakura dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos, su respiración se aceleraba y su cuerpo subía y bajaba, una de sus manos tomaba el cabello del moreno para profundizar la caricia de su boca en uno de sus senos.

La chica tomó un pequeño impulso desde la pared para recargarse completamente sobre Sasuke. Movió su pelvis de arriba abajo rozando a Sasuke de manera exquisita contra su miembro. El chico cerro los ojos y dejó escapar por lo bajo un gruñido. La chica repentinamente bajó las piernas que antes rodeaban al Uchiha, poniendo los pies en la tierra, para tomar su mejilla suavemente y unirse en un demandante beso. Él correspondió y nuevamente la giró para estrellarla de espaldas al pasillo de enfrente.

Sakura ahogaba un gemido en sus labios, pero luego se apresuró a hablar- Sas...- El moreno aprisionó sus labios con fuerza- Pero la chica no podría acallar, reclinó suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás dejando un hilo de saliva que distanciaba sus labios para decirle- Kabuto se acerca.

La mirada de Sasuke cambió a un matiz serio y comprobó que así era. Ambos compartieron una mirada y lentamente sus cuerpos se deslizaron para romper todo contacto. Sakura decidió volver a meterse al baño de donde había salido. Sasuke removió sus ropas incómodo por la repentina separación y antes de darse media vuelta se dirigió a ella con un tono de voz más grave de lo que pretendía sonar:

-Te veré, luego- para adentrarse en el oscuro pasillo

Sakura con su rostro notablemente ruborizado cerró la puerta tras de sí y cerró los ojos un segundo para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir, siendo interrumpida por Kabuto quien llamaba a la puerta.

-Sakura-san, te has tardado.

La muchacha reparó en su apariencia, que aún tenía sus pechos fuera de su nueva vestimenta y su cabello revuelto, luego de aclarar su garganta pudo pronunciar:

-Y-a... casi termino, iré en un segundo-

Y escuchó los pasos del hombre de anteojos alejarse por el pasillo en la dirección opuesta a la de Sasuke.

Definitivamente necesitaría ducharse nuevamente, y rápido.

* * *

Al ir avanzando por los pasillos logró dilucidar algo de claridad y llegó a la estancia que parecía ser el comedor. Allí estaba Kabuto quien esperaba con comida en la mesa a que ella llegara.

Sakura entró a la estancia y él le dirigió una mirada, recorriéndola por completo. La kunoichi fue consiente de aquello y rápidamente caminó hacia la mesa, evitando su mirada.

-La nueva ropa te sienta, _flor de cerezo_- le dijo directamente Kabuto.

Con una mueca de disgusto Sakura lo miró para decirle- ¿Eres siempre tan hablador con tus prisioneras?-

-Solo cuando lucen tan bien como tu- dirigiéndole una mueca socarrona.

Comieron rápidamente y Kabuto le explico en qué consistiría su trabajo, asimismo las condiciones de los sellos de chakra y de vivir en la guarida. Le dio las indicaciones hasta el laboratorio y se apresuró a visitar a Orochimaru antes de trabajar. Advirtiéndole antes de abandonar la estancia:

-Puede que te encuentres sola, pero recuerda que aquí todas las paredes observan y escuchan-

Sakura se quedo en medio de un gran silencio, sentada en la cocina y pensando en sus movimientos. Además en su mente aun había información que desconocía y no podría preguntársela a Kabuto _¿Dónde se encuentra Orochimaru y en qué estado?. Depende de mí averiguarlo pero para ello debo ganarme la confianza de Kabuto, o que por lo menos crea que sigo sus órdenes. Además, cuáles serían las intenciones de Sasuke-kun, consideraría a Orochimaru como su maestro, le sería leal a él o a sus compañeros en Konoha._

Sakura se abría paso por los pasillos y se removía incómoda entre sus nuevas prendas, la cual dejaba ver más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Intentaba recordar las indicaciones de Kabuto, pero ya era claro que se había perdido. Por uno de los pasillos logró ver una luz que salía desde una habitación, pensó que seguramente sería el laboratorio. Una puerta de donde salían luces verdes y azules y asomaban todo tipo de instrumentos.

-Aquí es- murmuró para sí misma.

Entró al laboratorio y allí estaba Kabuto quien lo primero que le dijo fue:

-Querrás amarrarte el cabello, vamos a trabajar.

Sakura asintió de malagana y se adentró en el laboratorio.

Cierto usuario del Sharingan estaba verdaderamente enojado, con Sakura, con él mismo. _¿¡Por qué me he dejado llevar a penas la he visto!? Soy un ninja renegado de mi aldea, no puedo permitir esto, no necesito de esto. _Recordó lo bien que se sintió el contacto, y fue consiente de todo el tiempo que había permanecido fuera, y todo el tiempo sin un contacto cercano con otros, Sakura le recordaba a su aldea y muchos sentimientos del pasado. Sasuke Uchiha estaba cabreado. Y ante eso, entrenó, todo lo que quedaba de tarde.


	4. IV Dos pueden jugar

VI. Dos pueden jugar

Por los pasillos del escondite, cierta kunoichi con pasos trémulos avanzaba guiándose con una antorcha en su mano. Encerrada en sus pensamientos intentaba enfocarse en cómo llegar a su habitación.

_Ese maldito de Kabuto, sin duda oculta más secretos que cualquier aldea en ese laboratorio. ¡Dios! Si hasta personas habían en esas peceras gigantes, qué otros secretos tendrá en él. Será difícil adentrarse sin su consentimiento, pero si encuentro la manera de hacerlo..._

_Bien ahora... si doblo a la izquierda debería dar con mi habitación...¡Si! Al fin. _

Se tendió en su cama pesadamente, se deshizo del moño que sostenía su cabello y suspiró.

–Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil– pronunció para sí misma.

A su mente vinieron las sensaciones que había despertado Sasuke en ella, en su interrumpido encuentro en el pasillo.

_Mi misión es clara, nada más importa, debo sacar de aquí a Sasuke-kun, de cualquier manera._

Su rostro compungido evidenciaba los conflictos internos que le provocaba pensar en él. Ya no era el niño que conoció en Konoha y del cual se había enamorado.

_Qué pasará por su cabeza en estos momentos. Necesito pensar mis movimientos antes de acercarme a él nuevamente. Pero... demonios, que bien se sintió, tenerlo cerca._

Un ligero rubor cubrió el rostro de Sakura, quien rápidamente se encontró atrapada reavivando la imagen de quien fuera su amor de la infancia y con su dedo índice repasando sus labios.

.

Simultáneamente, en su respectiva habitación, el chico de ojos oscuros como la noche se encontraba sentado, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y uniendo sus manos frente a su perfilada nariz, meditando. Su mirada se oscurecía al recordar los sucesos de la tarde, y la interrupción de cierto peligris.

–Maldito Kabuto–murmuró. Sin embargo algo le perturbaba.

_¿Qué pretenderá Sakura? Qué busca lograr arrastrándome hasta... los pasillos de esa forma. Bueno, no es como si estuviera aquí por voluntad propia, pero aun así. Mi prioridad es una sola, y se lo dejaré claro. _

A su mente vinieron las palabras que la pelirosa había pronunciado más temprano. –_Sasuke-kun, yo... no te he pedido nada de eso_–

–Hmp! – Exclamó su monosilábico favorito. _¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa?, _pensó.

–Pues, dos podemos jugar así, si es lo que ella quiere– con aires confianza y el esbozo de una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se determinaba a salir de su habitación.

El peli azabache sabía directamente dónde encontrar a la nueva "huésped", y a paso lento pero decidido fue en su búsqueda.

Una cansada Sakura se encontraba tendida en su cama y antes de caer dormida hizo el último esfuerzo para reincorporarse y quitarse sus prendas, dispuesta a dormir. Sus finas manos blanquecinas deshicieron el nudo que sostenía la parte superior del kimono y se retiraba la prenda, deslizándola por uno de sus hombros dejando ver su blanca piel a la luz de las antorchas. Se sobresaltó al sentir que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba, al girarse para descubrir quien había entrado, solo había oscuridad.

–Juré haber oído... –

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió dos fuertes manos sosteniéndola por las caderas y haciéndola retroceder hasta sentir un torso corpulento tras ella. Sintió un aroma familiar.

–Sas...– Es todo lo que logró decir al ser interrumpida.

–Te dije, que nos veríamos luego- Su tono de voz grave y silencioso solo provocaba erizar la piel de la chica al tenerlo tan cerca.

Sakura liberó sus pulmones exhalando una gran cantidad de aire y recostando su cabeza en el hombro del Uchiha. Lentamente Sasuke comenzó a recorrer el plano vientre de la chica, el frío contacto de sus manos causó escalofríos en ella, erizando su piel. Sakura sentía la respiración del chico en su oído. Él se aventuró hacia el nacimiento de sus pechos, y justo antes de apresarlos en sus manos, Sakura sintió un metal frío contra su arteria carótida, presionando peligrosamente. El corazón de la chica se detuvo por un segundo, y antes de poder articular palabra alguna, el azabache la interrumpió.

–¿Qué pretendes Sa-ku-ra?– arrastraba las sílabas de su nombre y susurraba peligrosamente en su oído.

Sakura permaneció quieta e inalterable, respiraba entrecortadamente para lograr articular alguna respuesta, sabiendo que cualquier movimiento brusco terminaría con la katana de Sasuke bañada en su sangre.

–No se de qué hablas, yo no... – logró decir, antes de que giraran su cuerpo enfrentando a quien la estaba interrogando.

Rápidamente Sakura se vio enfrentada a unos orbes rojos en donde las espirales del Sharingan giraban lentamente.

–Dime tus intenciones– Lentamente liberó por unos escasos centímetros el contacto de la katana con el cuello de la chica. Sakura no era capaz de ocultar su rostro o desviar la mirada, e intentó sonar convincente.

–Sasuke- kun, sabes que no estoy aquí por elección. ¡No tengo más opción que seguir las órdenes de Kabuto! Yo solo quiero que esto acabe y encontrar la manera de volver a la aldea.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por un segundo, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

–Sakura... siempre he podido leer fácilmente a través de ti. O ¿me negarás que intentas llevarme de vuelta a Konoha? ¿Qué la aldea aprovechó esta instancia como un burdo intento para llevarme de vuelta?

Las facciones de la chica cambiaron, frunció su entrecejo. Había sido descubierta.

–Tal y como pensé– sentenció el peli azabache.

Se formó el silencio en la habitación. El chico había visto a través de las intenciones de la kunoichi y ella no tenía más argumentos para utilizar a su favor.

–Sasuke-kun, significa esto que ¿no me quieres cerca de ti?– su rostro reflejaba decepción, como si hubiera recibido una noticia que la había descorazonado.

Tímidamente, llevó su mano al kimono del chico, agarrándolo con pocas fuerzas.

–Porque, yo...no veo el daño, en seguirnos viendo– Una mirada sugerente inundaba los orbes jade de la kunoichi.

En un rápido movimiento, Sakura capturó los labios del azabache en un casto beso, para profundizar lenta y tortuosamente el contacto, a lo cual él respondió, buscando devorar su boca, sin prisa, probando la suavidad de ellos y sintiendo como el calor se expandía desde su estómago hacia más abajo. Ella se separó lentamente, buscando con sus ojos una respuesta en el shinobi renegado que tenía enfrente.

Sasuke exhaló con fuerza, sopesando sus opciones abrió lentamente sus ojos, para luego responder a la chica frente a él, quien aferraba sus suaves manos a su impoluto uniforme.

–Quiero que tengas algo muy claro, Sa-ku-ra. No volveré, mi venganza es lo primero. "Esto"–mira rápidamente la posición y la cercanía en la que se encontraban– no significa nada, no cambia el hecho de que tengo un solo propósito, tampoco cambia el hecho de que seas una prisionera en este lugar y si llega el momento en que te veas necesitando ayuda... no te prometo que tendrás la mía.

Su rostro se oscureció por un segundo y dirigió sus orbes rojos a los de Sakura. El rostro de ella era dubitativo, sin embargo, en un segundo una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios, para determinar con aparente suficiencia.

–De acuerdo. "Esto"– imitando el tono de voz del moreno– es sin compromisos, ni promesas.

–Hn. Sera nuestro... secreto– Aseguró el poseedor del Sharingan antes de mirar directamente a los ojos a la pelirosada, rojo contra jade. Guardó la katana que aún sostenía en una de sus manos. La tomó por los muslos, levantó en el aire y la posicionó en su regazo.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir rápidamente, cedió ante el deseo que la inundaba, cerró los ojos, apoyó su frente contra la del Uchiha para rozar su pequeña nariz con la perfilada de él, exhalando con fuerza y entremezclando sus alientos. El azabache, sin romper la posición en la que se encontraban, depositó a la pelirosada en su cama para deleitarse con la visión que le ofrecía, su vientre plano y blanquecino subía y bajaba, al igual que sus pechos, que solo los cubría el sujetador blanco. La desnudaba con la mirada de arriba abajo, lo cual no fue suficiente. Tomando con fuerza las caderas de la chica, para agarrar las calzas que aprisionaban a la kunoichi, las deslizó con algo de dificultad, hasta lograr deshacerse de ellas y lanzarlas por el suelo de la habitación.

Frente a él, tendida y laxa, la pelirosada se encontraba sólo con su ropa interior de inocente color blanco, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el calor que estaba sintiendo. El azabache, cual depredador que ha encontrado a su presa, se inclinó hasta llegar al rostro de ella lentamente buscando sus labios, hasta encontrar el inferior y morderlo suavemente. Fue ella quien profundizó el contacto de sus bocas y sin aviso sintió la lengua de él contra la suya. Su cuerpo respondía, emanando calor hacia su estómago y reflejándose en sus mejillas. Sakura llevó sus manos hacia las caderas del chico, quien sintió un hormigueo en esa zona, notando que en sus pantalones palpitaba su erección. Sakura buscó el nudo que ataba el kimono del chico para desanudarlo fácilmente, y aventurar sus manos dentro de la prenda, tocando sus hombros y deshaciéndose de la estorbosa ropa. El torso de Sasuke quedó descubierto y volvía a reincorporarse, mostrando su abdomen, duro y con notorias marcas abdominales, posando su vista por sus profundos oblicuos, que marcaban un sugerente camino para recorrer.

Sasuke se inclinó, ahora con su rostro a la altura de las caderas de ella, respiró profundamente cuando pasó su nariz por las bragas de Sakura. Una mezcla de calor emanaba. Sobre la tela paso uno de sus dedos y sintió al contacto que ella estaba húmeda, ante ese descubrimiento sonrió y miró a la kunoichi con superioridad. Lentamente pasó su dedo índice por el sexo de la muchacha, una y otra vez. Sakura respiraba pesadamente y sus piernas tendían a cerrarse ante tal contacto. Los ojos de Sasuke se nublaron y se dirigieron a Sakura con un gesto reprobatorio, tomó sus muslos y los abrió de manera que quedara expuesta hacia él. La chica sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba, más si es que era posible. El azabache volvió a acercar su rostro a tan delicada zona y por encima de la ropa interior de ella, pasó tortuosamente su lengua sintiendo como se estremecía. La prenda comenzó a estorbar y él la deslizó por las piernas de Sakura, para dirigirle una mirada llena de lujuria, sabiendo que la tenía abierta y vulnerable ante él. Sasuke pasó una de sus manos por el vientre de Sakura, bajando despacio hasta su intimidad, cubriéndola con toda su mano, y con la palma la masajeó en círculos, lentamente. Se ayudó son su otra mano para abrir los pliegues de los labios externos, observando lo rosados y húmedos que estaban por dentro, inspiró profundamente. Sasuke aprisionó los glúteos de la kunoichi con sus manos para que ésta levantase sus piernas, descansando sus pies en los hombros de él. Sasuke inhaló fuertemente para dirigir su lengua hacia el clítoris de la pelirosa. Ella dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada hacia algún punto de la habitación, presa de la excitación que le hacía sentir. El chico lamía el punto sensible de Sakura con la punta de su lengua, trazando movimientos circulares y succionando con vehemencia, para ir descendiendo por sus pliegues, saboreándola en su boca. Ella estaba realmente húmeda, y su respiración se hacía pesada, mientras él masajeaba su clítoris presionándolo con uno de sus dedos y moverlo en círculos.

–Mhhh...ah– Sakura reprimía un gemido y sus manos buscaban algo a lo cual aferrarse, encontrando las sábanas. Su cuerpo de estremecía y sentía su vientre estallar.

Con sus ojos cerrados, pero sintiendo los movimientos del cuerpo de la pelirosa, Sasuke dedicaba su atención al sexo de ella. Separó su rostro escasos centímetros de su tarea, para introducir uno de sus dedos en la cavidad de la chica. Sakura se estremeció, anhelando el contacto, sus caderas se mecieron levemente hacia abajo. El chico de manera tortuosa, retiraba su dedo índice y lo volvía a introducir, como un niño que disfrutaba con un juguete nuevo y descubría cual era su poder sobre éste, acercó su lengua hasta el clítoris hinchado, el cual demandaba atención e introducía sus dedos a un ritmo constante, pero lento.

–Ahhh!– Sakura no podía reprimir el placer que le estaba haciendo sentir, exhalaba fuertemente y gruñía por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que alguien le practicaba un Cunnilungus, y se sentía desfallecer.

Sasuke se aventuró e introdujo un segundo dedo en el interior de la chica, la cual despedía calor y un leve aroma más ácido, debido a los fluidos que provocaban en su cuerpo. Sakura arqueó levemente su espalda ante el exquisito contacto. Una de sus manos la llevo a sus pechos, liberando por sobre la tela del sujetador y apretando uno de ellos, sintiendo como sus pezones respondían a la caricia, notándose cada vez más erectos. Su respiración era entrecortada y cada vez se hacía más audible, sus ojos nublados no enfocaban la vista.

Sasuke apresuró el ritmo en el que sus dedos invadían la intimidad de Sakura y deslizaba su lengua rápidamente por el punto sensible, succionando y probándola en su boca. Sentía sus dedos aprisionados por las paredes vaginales de ella, cálidas y anhelantes.

–Sas–dejó escapar un suspiro–Sasuke–logró decir.

–Si sigues...me voy a venir. Hnn– El ritmo de su respiración apenas la dejaba articular palabras.

El chico se separó escasamente –Quiero que te corras– le dedicó una mirada sugerente y una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios –Quiero...probarte–

Ante esto último Sakura perdió la cabeza, apretó uno de sus puños en la sábana con fuerza, mientras el chico hundía su lengua en el sexo de ella y continuaba rítmicamente inundándola con ambos dedos. Sakura sentía sus pechos hincharse y su vientre explotar, ya no podía aguantar mucho más. Su mano libre la llevó a la nuca del azabache, apretando sus cabellos azulado, profundizando el contacto de la lengua de él y su intimidad. El chico apresuraba aun más sus dedos, en un ritmo casi frenético, succionaba con fuerza con su boca para sentir cómo ella se estremecía.

–Hmmm...me corro ¡Sasu...ke! ¡Aahhhh!– Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y sintió como una ola se placer inundó todo su ser, despojándola de la presión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo y sintiendo una cálida sensación el interior de su vulva, que recorría hasta su vientre y estremecía involuntariamente sus piernas. Respiraba pesadamente, dejando escapar el aire que hace segundos atrás le faltaban. Se estremeció de pronto, cuando sintió las manos de Sasuke abandonar su interior, para verlo reincorporarse nuevamente y observarla desde arriba. Sakura abrió sus ojos cuando lo vio levantar sus dos dedos, que hace poco había utilizado con maestría, y los dirigió a su boca para saborearlos lentamente y tener en su boca los fluidos que la chica había dejado en ellos, succionando con placer. En el rostro del Uchiha se observaba satisfacción y sus ojos oscuros estaban cargados de lujuria. Se inclinó hacia ella para unirse en un beso que profundizó rápidamente, Sakura sintió como su lengua se adentraba y en ella, un nuevo sabor la invadía, junto con un tibio calor. Sasuke se alejó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

–Sabes...bien– pronunció en tono grave y sugerente.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían completamente, no pudiendo articular respuesta alguna.

–Me gustaría probarte todas las noches, _preciosa_– el azabache la miraba directamente a sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa buscaba asomar desde sus labios.

El rostro de Sakura cambió por uno se extrañeza, para pronunciar, no excenta de cierta dificultad.

–¡Kai! (Liberar) –

Sakura se encontró a sí misma tendida sobre su cama, con su sujetador y sus calzas puestas, respirando pesada y audiblemente, aprisionando las sábanas con sus puños. Su mirada buscaba anhelante los ojos del azabache por toda la habitación. Sasuke apareció desde la oscuridad, deleitado ante la imagen que la chica le ofrecía, sofocada, con las mejillas encendidas y su respiración agitada.

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar, con una voz gutural, presa de la excitación que le hacía sentir ver así a Sakura. – Me has descubierto al final– su boca se torció en una mueca de superioridad y el Sharingan se apagó en sus ojos.

Sakura estaba agitada y su cuerpo había estallado solo hace algunos momentos, pero definitivamente estaba molesta. Su ceño de frunció y su respiración aun no se normalizaba.

Sasuke percibió el gesto y se acercó lentamente a la cama en donde estaba la kunoichi, para estar de cuclillas frente a ella, su sonrisa desapareció por un gesto impasible. Pasó su mano por la nuca de la chica, para aprisionar su labios demandantemente, tocando su lengua con suavidad. Al separarse en busca de aire, libera los cabellos de la chica de su agarre para mirarla fijamente.

–Te dejaré descansar ahora–

Sakura le sostenía la mirada, expectante a su siguiente movimiento.

–Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, te aseguro que no será en un genjutsu– Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujaba en los labios del chico y su voz grave, declaraba que cumpliría la sentencia que acababa de darle a Sakura.

–Ah... y será diez veces mejor–

Los orbes se Sakura se abrieron, ante lo que acababa de escuchar, y en su rostro se manifestaba cierta curiosidad por aquello que se avecinaba proximamente.

Sasuke se giró para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación y abandonarla por la puerta principal de la estancia.

A penas atravesó la puerta, Sakura sintió el cuerpo desfallecer, al parecer descansar es la mejor consideración que el Uchiha pudo haber tenido con ella en esos momentos y por su mente solo resonaba la última promesa.

_–__Ah... y será diez veces mejor–_

La kunoichi se deshizo de la ropa que la aprisionaba, para cambiarla por un pijama y así disponerse a descansar.


	5. V Lucha y descanso

Un ínfimo rayo de luz entraba en la habitación, la cual con el paso de las horas alcanzó los párpados de la joven que hasta entonces dormía plácidamente. Sakura se removió en las sábanas de su cama, abrió los ojos y solo pudo percibir la amplia habitación que solo ella y un par de muebles llenaban. No era nada similar a la habitación que tenía en Konoha.

Consiente de que debía trabajar con Kabuto en el laboratorio, se encaminó al baño que estaba en el pasillo, y en sus brazos llevaba las prendas que le habían facilitado con anterioridad, debía apresurarse en asearse y desayunar, pues no quería que el peligris la fuera a buscar, rondando los pasillos como la última vez.

_Cielos, ¿cuándo volveré a utilizar mi viejo uniforme?. _Pensaba la chica, mientras se adentraba al cuarto de baño y se despojaba de su pijama. Al correr el agua y dejarla empapar su cabello, la chica comenzó a atar todos los pensamientos sueltos que tenía en la cabeza. Su primer recuerdo, fue la visita de Sasuke por la noche.

_–__Quiero que te corras– le dedicó una mirada sugerente y una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios –Quiero...probarte–_

Sakura sintió una leve punzada en su vientre, que recorrió hasta su intimidad, su rostro se coloreó levemente de rosa.

–Tan solo recordarlo me hace... – la chica no terminó la frase. Sacudió su cabeza, como espantando sus recuerdos y se apresuró en terminar de ducharse.

Al salir del baño, caminó hacia el comedor, donde no encontró a nadie. Buscó los utensilios de cocina necesarios y se percató que el agua en la cocinilla estaba aun caliente.

–Probablemente Kabuto ya estuvo aquí– pensó. Luego tomó un desayuno sencillo.

A paso rápido y amarrando su cabello en una coleta, se acercaba al laboratorio. Al entrar, el chico de anteojos la recibió con una mirada reprobadora que buscaba decir: _Llegas tarde_.

–Ven– le dijo escasamente a la Kunoichi. –Hoy descompondremos venenos. Debemos averiguar que hay en ellos, y dar con su correspondiente antídoto–

–Ok– Sakura asintió. Eso se le daba bien, recordó su misión en Suna, cuando debió prestarle ayuda a Kankuro.

El peligrís disponía de distintas muestras de los venenos, las separó en dos mesas y le indicó a Sakura en cual trabajaría ella. La kunoichi se dispuso a trabajar, y tomó las medidas precautorias como el uso de una máscara y guantes para no ser afectada por los venenos. El tiempo transcurría y la chica rápidamente terminó con sus muestras. Cuando fue consiente de ello miró hacia su nuevo "compañero de trabajo" y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

Kabuto sonrió– Si trabajas así de rápido todos los días, por mí puedes llegar después del almuerzo–

Fue inevitable para la chica responder a esa sonrisa, debía reconocer que Kabuto era una gran fuente de información y tenía vasta experiencia en el área médica.

–Puedes retirarte del laboratorio, por hoy– sentenció el peligris.

Sakura no replicó a esto, pero al momento de irse, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a Kabuto.

–Kabuto-san– llamó su atención y él se detuvo a verla.

–Necesito entrenar– hizo un breve pausa– No puedo pasarme en la habitación y el laboratorio.

El hombre, meditó esto por unos minutos. Miraba fijamente al suelo, como buscando allí la respuesta.

–De acuerdo– esbozó una pequeña sonrisa– Puedes ir a entrenar con Sasuke, en estos momentos debe estar en la sala de entrenamientos.

Ante esto, Sakura se quedó perpleja. Esperaba conseguir alguna sala reducida en espacio y practicar taijutsu, pero esto era mayor a sus expectativas.

Kabuto la escrutó con la mirada. – A no ser que tengas algún... inconveniente–

La kunoichi negó con la cabeza. Rápidamente escapó del laboratorio y se dirigió a su habitación. Entró en ella y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su corazón se había acelerado, era el momento de comprobar sus avances y por supuesto, los de Sasuke. La chica miró hacia su cama y en los pies de ella estaba su uniforme doblado y limpio. Quien sea el que haga la limpieza, ella le agradecía mentalmente. Se deshizo de la ropa que levaba para calzarse sus botas, calzas de spandex y característico conjunto rojo. Entre sus cosas no encontró la bandana, por ende solo se quedó con la coleta alta que llevaba hasta ahora.

Sakura siguió el chakra del Uchiha, el cual ya podía reconocer con más acuidad, hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento. Antes de cruzar el umbral se calzó sus guantes y apenas al dar un paso en la estancia, sintió dos orbes rojos sobre ella. El silencio se hizo rápidamente en la habitación, pero las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

–Sakura– pronunció el azabache. Su entonación era calmada pero firme– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?– ante esta última pregunta su gesto se torció y se transformó en uno que desprendía altanería.

–Vengo a que entrenemos juntos, Sa-su-ke-kun– la chica arrastró cada sílaba de su nombre y en sus ojos despedía una luz anhelante de comenzar a ponerse a prueba el uno al otro.

–Hmph– El Uchiha soltó algo similar a una risa– Será mi placer. Esbozando una sonrisa para la kunoichi.

Transcurrieron lentamente silenciosos segundos. Ambos observando los movimientos de su oponente. Sakura estaba con todos sus sentidos alertas, aunque nadie lo dijera, la batalla ya había empezado. Cuidó no mirar directamente a los ojos del Uchiha, leyendo el resto de su lenguaje corporal.

El sonido de ligeros metales cortando el viento alertaron a Sakura del primer movimiento de su rival. Esquivó los shuriken fácilmente, deslizándose y repeliendo otros con un kunai.

Había comenzado.

Los grandes pilares del salón servían como escudos y escondites. Aunque ella estaba segura que el sharingan no perdía rastro de sus movimientos. Acumuló chakra en su puño para descargarlo contra el suelo, quedando totalmente disparejo, similar a un lugar que ha sufrido un terremoto. El terreno ya no era parejo, ahora debía acercarse a su oponente. Ambos arremetieron con mucha fuerza, y libraron una ardua batalla de taijutsu. Puños y patadas venían y los bloqueos cada vez debían apresurarse. Fue Sakura la primera en ser alcanzada por un puño en la boca de estómago, siendo arrojada unos metros. Se reintegró rápidamente para dar la ofensiva. Las armas ninjas chocando se transformó en la banda sonora del salón, no había descanso para ninguno de ellos.

Cuando la batalla se extendía ya veinte minutos, ambos se encontraban ocultos en los pilares. Sakura escondía muy bien su chakra, pero no estaba preparada para la sorpresa que le deparaba su oponente. Sasuke, sostenía un kunai contra su espalda y su expresión era totalmente seria.

–Te atrapé– sentenció fríamente.

–Quizás la próxima– Una cortina de humo dejaba frente a Sasuke la técnica de sustitución que había utilizado la chica. Sinitó el chakra de ella detrás y vio su puño desprendiendo chakra, para dar un golpe certero en su rostro.

Por una fracción de segundo el peli azabache logró safarse y el puño se estrelló en uno de los pilares, para hacerlo añicos.

Sakura se estaba impacientando. Quería que uno de sus descomunales golpes lograran su cometido. Sakura se reincorporó, pero el polvo que se había levantado nubló su vista por unos segundos. Sintió el chidori muy cerca de ella. Miró hacia arriba y solo logró lanzarse por el piso para esquivarlo. Ambos se encontraban muy cerca, solo uno necesitaba dar el golpe certero que pusiera fin al "entrenamiento". El chidori recobró su fuerza para golpear el suelo y el techo del salón desprendiendo un poco de ambos. La kunoichi saltó hacia atrás para esquivarlo y rápidamente sacó de su bolso agujas ninja, con el flujo de chakra era capaz de manipularlas en su trayectoria y objetivo. Una de ellas alcanzó a Sasuke en el abdomen. Ambos intercambiaron miradas para concluir mentalmente: ¡Taijutsu!

Se abalanzaron de frente, mientras corrían su posición daba señas de atacar sin rodeos, por los puños. El azabache sintió como su cuerpo de ralentizaba de a poco, miró a su abdomen y supo que las agujas contenían algo. Aun así continuó y desenfundó la katana que llevaba en la espalda en el último minuto. La chica giró sobre sí misma para propinar una patada en el torso del Uchiha, pero recibiendo un corte en una se sus piernas.

Ambos quedaron a metros de distancia y sus ritmos cardiacos se hacían escuchar acelerados. Levantaron la vista y en un intercambio de miradas, el Sharingan de Sasuke se desactivó, los hombros de Sakura bajaron y así también se relajó su cuerpo. El entrenamiento había acabado.

Ambos recobraron sus posturas lentamente, con cortes, heridas e incluso veneno en sus cuerpos, sus miradas se encontraron y se sostenían, no sin cierta rareza en el aire. Sakura rompió el contacto y dio suaves pasos, encaminándose hacia la salida. Sintió como tras ella los pasos del Uchiha la seguían y algo le indicaba que cada vez se acercaban más.

–¿Ducha? – pronunció por lo bajo el peli azabache.

–Ducha– dio por toda respuesta la kunoichi.

Caminaron lado a lado por los pasillos del escondite en silencio, casi podían percibir la respiración de cada uno. Llegaron a puerta del baño que Sakura utilizaba. Ella posó su mano en la puerta, pero rápidamente su mano fue atrapada por otra más grande y fría. Miró hacía atrás, buscando los ojos de Sasuke.

–Mi baño es más _privado_– sentenció el ninja, con una mirada oscura y llena de seguridad. Retiró su mano y con pasos tranquilos caminó internándose en la oscuridad del pasillo, seguro de que la kunoichi lo seguiría.

El pecho de Sakura se remeció ligeramente, tras un segundo, siguió los pasos del chico hacia su habitación. Le resultaba difícil ver algo en la penumbra, pero sintió el rechinar de una puerta y supo que habían llegado, sin saber hacia donde avanzar se quedó tratando de ver algo, pero solo sintió su mano ser capturada y ser arrastrada rápidamente. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella, antes de poder ver algo solo sintió como el Uchiha acercaba por detrás su rostro al cuello de la kunoichi inhalando el olor de su piel y la mezcla del sudor en el cuerpo de ambos, después del duro entrenamiento. Rápidamente capturó el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, dando ligeros mordiscos. La peli rosa instintivamente cargó su cuerpo en el pecho de su acompañante sintiendo cómo él inhalaba y deslizaba su lengua por su cuello, el contacto agitaba su respiración, imposible de esconder. Iba rindiéndose hacia la espiral de placer, lenta y tortuosamente, cuando de la nada, se interrumpe el contacto. Siente como el peli azabache se aleja de su cuello.

La chica sólo escuchó como unas llamas rápidamente iluminaron dos antorchas de la habitación, y dejaron ver una mullida cama, vestida con sábanas grises, las paredes idénticas al patrón circular de toda la fortaleza, sin ventanas, sólo unas rendijas que dejaban entrar algo de luz de la luna, en una de las paredes otra puerta. Sakura permaneció unos segundos quieta observando todo a su alrededor, aunque no había mucho que observar por lo que rápidamente se encontró con los orbes ónix de Sasuke. En un gesto casi imperceptible, la invitaba hacia la puerta que dirigía al baño personal del ninja. La chica siguió sus pasos hasta llegar tras él. Al abrir la puerta, el chico repitió un jutsu con sus manos para iluminar la nueva estancia. Tres antorchas iluminaban generosamente la habitación la cual contaba con una bañera amplia, espejos, lavabo y regadera en una esquina, sin ningún tipo de decoración, toda la habitación tenía un color similar al de las paredes. El peli azabache entró en la habitación e inmediatamente se deshizo de la parte superior del kimono, dejando su torso descubierto y perlado en sudor. La chica sentía palpitar su corazón rápidamente ante tal vista, mientras su cuerpo aun se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, inamovible.

_[Sakura's POV]_

Allí estaba, de pie en el umbral de la puerta del baño con el chico que siempre amé durante mi infancia, ante mis ojos, invitándome a entrar con su torso descubierto y sus intenciones claras. Si doy un paso hacia delante, ya no hay vuelta atrás, mi misión no puede verse alterada, a pesar de lo que pueda ocurrir entre nosotros.

¿Por qué siempre debo pensar tanto las cosas? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente obviar las consecuencias? ¿Por qué– ... por qué no deja de mirarme?

–¿Vienes? – pronuncia el Uchiha con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Eso fue suficiente. Mis pies automáticamente avanzaron hacia él, mis manos se preocuparon de cerrar la puerta y me encaminé hacia ese torso trabajado y perlado por algunas gotas de sudor. Me deshice de mis guantes rápido, necesitaba el contacto con su piel, mis dedos lo anhelaban.

Sentí en mis manos lo fuerte que era su pecho, y cómo su respiración aumentaba, encontré sus ojos, los cuales, al igual que los míos estaban algo nublados, me costaba enfocar correctamente lo que me rodeaba. Él atrapó mis labios rápidamente con los suyos, uno de sus brazos me estrechó hacia él reduciendo la distancia. Me sentía delirar, el contacto de nuestros labios se afianzaba y su lengua buscaba la mía. Mis manos fueron descendiendo por su pecho, comenzaba a sentir cada uno de sus abdominales hasta que- de alguna manera sentí como su cuerpo de tensó. En un instante mi mano estaba rodeada de chakra curativo, rompí el contacto de nuestros labios solo para enfrentar sus ojos. Su gesto estaba torcido, pero no dijo nada. Extraje el veneno que tenía en su abdomen de las agujas ninjas desde el entrenamiento, en pocos minutos ya no quedaba nada.

–Ya es suficiente– Atrapó mi mano y me dirigió esa mirada oscura

Su otra mano se deslizó por mi cuello hasta encontrar el cierre del top de mi uniforme, bajando sus dedos hasta abrirlo por completo para deshacerse de él. Sasuke liberó una de sus manos de mi cuerpo sólo para abrir el agua de la ducha y dejarla correr. Uno de sus pulgares se introducía por mis shorts. Mi cuerpo saltó de sorpresa cuando apresó mi trasero con sus fuertes manos sacándome un suspiro. Lentamente bajó mis shorts hasta las rodillas para que se deslizaran hasta el piso. Mis manos no podían evitar el contacto, puse mis dedos en sus caderas hasta encontrar la cuerda que mantenía esos fastidiosos pantalones. Mis dedos, con rapidez, lograron desatar el nudo pero los malditos pantalones seguían ahí. Miré hacia arriba y unos ojos negros me dieron una mirada sugerente, sus manos atraparon las mías y me guiaron hacia el inicio de sus pantalones. Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban. Su piel me quemaba, lentamente descubría su piel mientras los pantalones desaparecían, a medida que los pantalones bajaban mis ojos estaban obligados a mirar. Pude ver cómo liberaba su erección, mi cuerpo descendió hasta despojarlo completamente de su ropa. Tenía su miembro frente a mi, palpitante, latente por algo de atención. Estaba tan avergonzada y a la vez... quería tenerlo en mis manos, en mi boca...

–Ghn– solté un gemido que apretaba mi garganta.

Mis muñecas fueron capturadas y mi espalda se estrelló con la pared. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se mojaba con el agua tibia que corría en la ducha. Aún con mi sujetador y bragas puestas, el agua solo las apegó más a mi piel. Disfruté el contacto del agua en mi cuerpo, mientras Sasuke devoraba mi cuello hasta descender a mis pechos y los aprisionaba con sus manos. Rápidamente me quitó el sujetador y me sentí completamente expuesta, aunque intentara cubrirme, su boca succionó con fuerza uno de mis pechos. Sentí que perdía la cabeza. Con sus dedos apretó con fuerza uno de mis erectos pezones, mis manos buscaron su torso, necesitaba sostenerme de algo o iba a desfallecer en esa ducha.

–Ahh– apreté los labios. –Mhh, no podré contenerme–

Su boca se separó de mis pechos para mirarme con seguridad y decirme:

–Quiero que gimas ¡Quiero que grites! ...Nadie nos oirá–

Eso solo logró humedecerme más de lo que ya estaba, literalmente.

Liberó mis pechos y con sus manos tomó mis caderas para jugar con mi ropa interior, lentamente descendió para quitármela. Sentía como miraba cada centímetro de mis piernas al bajar, levante un pie y luego el otro para liberarme de la prenda. Acercó una de sus manos a mi pantorrilla, aún tenía la herida del entrenamiento que me dejó su katana. Me miraba con un rostro que no supe descifrar, pero nada me importaba en esos momentos, excepto sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo. Me incliné para demandar sus labios y el me respondió con gusto. Se reincorporó y pude sentir la fría pared en mi espalda, mientras su cuerpo se apegaba más al mío, dejándome sentir su latente erección contra mi vientre. Mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más y mis ojos anhelaban más contacto.

De un momento a otro vi cómo se agachó y rápidamente puso mis piernas en sus hombros levantándome unos centímetros. Sasuke lamía mis muslos y dejaba rastros de pequeños besos, hasta encontrar mi punto sensible. Busqué con desesperación algo de lo cual aferrarme, de lo contrario mi cuerpo iba a desfallecer. Vi como abrió su boca para devorar mi intimidad, su lengua jugaba con mis pliegues de arriba abajo, era una tortura, sentía como temblaban mis piernas. Me arrojé al placer cuando sentí como succionaba mi clítoris y lo removía en círculos con su lengua. Mi pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, pensé que el vientre me estallaría.

–Ahhh–cerré los labios–¡Ghnn!

De pronto me acaricia uno de sus dedos y siento cómo me invade lentamente. Sus dedos estaban tibios, y mi interior también. Él interrumpió las caricias.

–Estás...tan húmeda– dedicándome una sonrisa de superioridad.

Mi vagina fue invadida nuevamente por su boca, mientras su dedo se deslizaba con facilidad dentro y fuera de mi, provocándome electricidad a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

–¡Ahhhh! Sas-suke, me voy a correr– cerré mis ojos y apreté mis manos contra las estrechas paredes de la ducha.

Sus dedos se sacudieron fuertemente contra mi intimidad y succionó con fuerza mi clítoris, hinchado de la excitación.

–Hmmm– ya no pude soportarlo más– ¡AAAHHHH! Sassu-kee

Sentía como mis piernas temblaban, no tenía control de mi cuerpo, si Sasuke me soltaba en este instante, de seguro me caería al piso. Mi respiración delataba el estado en el que me encontraba. Lentamente Sasuke quitó mis piernas de sus hombros.

–¡No me sueltes! – solo pude gritarle, y de inmediato me sentí ruborizar.

–Hmp– me dedicó su monosílabo favorito.

Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus manos y me sostuvo entre ellas y la pared a la cual ya me estaba acostumbrando. Aun sentía mis piernas tiritar y mi pecho subir y bajar, cuando levanto la mirada y me encuentro esos orbes inquisidores, solamente que habían tomado el color del sharingan, casi de inmediato, cerró sus ojos para pronunciar:

–Te dije que sería diez veces mejor–

No pude emitir palabra, sólo vino a mi mente el genjutsu del que estuve presa la última noche y concluir, esto es real.

De a poco sentí como volvía la estabilidad a mi cuerpo, fijé mis pies en el suelo, pero mis manos descansaban en el torso de Sasuke. En un movimiento atrapé con mis manos un dispensador de lo que parecía shampoo. Me unté en las manos y me aventuré por el cuello de quien hace pocos momentos me había remecido, fui subiendo por su cabello mojado, lentamente hasta que comenzó a salir algo de espuma, llegando a su rostro reparé en que me estaba mirando fijamente. Tragué grueso. Pero no me detuve, masajee su cabello hasta que estuviera cubierto de la blanca espuma. Con un movimiento lo empuje suavemente hacia el chorro de agua, despejando sus cabellos del producto y me complací de verlo tan impoluto.

–Aún no estoy apropiadamente limpio– dijo con sus orbes ahora negros y un gesto de total seriedad, dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo indicando el resto de su cuerpo.

Alcancé un dispensador de jabón y me froté las manos lentamente, observando su torso, evitando el contacto visual. Di un respiro y aventuré mis manos a su cuello, masajeando lentamente y descendiendo por su clavícula, con movimientos redondos acaricié sus hombros para luego bajar hasta sus pectorales. Vi cómo crecía la espuma por su cuerpo, lo tomé de los hombros para que se girara un poco y ante mí vi su ancha espalda, no exenta de unos cuantos cortes y heridas superficiales.

[Sasuke's POV]

Sus largas manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, no recuerdo que nadie me haya acariciado así nunca. Recorría mi cuello y mis ojos se cerraban automáticamente, pero de un momento a otro apartó sus manos de mí y antes de poder girarme para dirigirle una mirada de cuestionamiento, siento sus redondos pechos contra mi espalda, aun con la diferencia de estaturas, se sentían exquisitos presionados contra mi espalda, subían y bajaban lentamente.

–Hnn– se me escapa una sonrisa. Ella sabe lo que hace.

Se apega más a mi y sus manos recorren mis pectorales, avanzan por mi costado y recorren mis piernas, siento cómo los músculos se tensan levemente. Al subir pasa sus dedos por mis abdominales y vuelve a mis pectorales, presionando sus pechos contra mi espalda un poco más. El contacto ya me está volviendo loco, siento sus pezones erectos rozándome y endureciendo aun más mi pene.

Tuerzo el gesto cuando dejo de sentir sus pechos contra mi piel, pero de un momento a otro me rodea y se planta frente a mi. Mi rostro está impasible, aunque deseo saber qué hará. No demora en capturar mi cuello con sus manos para besarme y yo le respondo con gusto. Mientras me besa apega sus pechos contra mi torso y se mueve rítmicamente, hacia arriba y abajo. El contacto es exquisito, necesito profundizarlo de alguna forma, inconscientemente atrapo su labio inferior para morderlo suavemente. Sus ojos verdes me están enfrentando. Adentro mi lengua para saborearla por completo, ella afianza su agarre en mi cuello y sus pechos se balancean contra mí. Mi erección se está volviendo insoportable, más cuando roza contra su bajo vientre. Ella rompe el beso y se separa nuevamente de mi. Me rodea y se queda tras mi espalda. Nuevamente sus manos blanquecinas y largas avanzan hacia mis pectorales. Se siente bien, pero hay otra parte de mi cuerpo que demanda más atención. Tomo una de sus manos y la encamino hacia mi abdomen bajando lentamente hasta alcanzar mi verga, quiero que la tenga en sus manos, la apriete y me haga delirar. Ella no se detiene y recorre con su otra mano los oblicuos, acariciando mis muslos con impaciencia. Lleva sus dos manos a mi pene y lo sostiene por la base con timidez, sus manos comienzan a subir y bajar lentamente, siento que estallaré, me he contenido largo rato en esta maldita ducha. Su agarre se afianza siento como mi miembro crece completamente bajo sus manos y me empiezo a agitar.

–Ghn– ahogo un gemido. Se siente exquisito.

Sus manos envuelven mi miembro y se mueven en círculos, hasta llegar a mi glande, acariciándolo con sus dedos. Respiro pesadamente, ya quiero correrme en sus manos.

Cómo adivinando mi pensamiento, sus caricias se vuelven más rápidas y su agarre también, el vaivén se acelera haciéndome más difícil contenerme. Por un momento advierto lo agitada que ella está, lo cual me pone más aún. Mis caderas se mueven por si solas, quiero sentir las embestidas de sus manos con mi verga. Cada vez más rápido, siento que voy a-

–Ss-akura...me corro– se me hace difícil respirar

Sentí cómo mi semen explotó contra las paredes de la ducha y otro poco quedaba en las manos de Sakura. Mi pecho estaba agitado ¡Demonios! se sentía extremadamente bien, liberarme de esta presión que me había estado provocando. Vi como ella se reincorporaba y se paraba frente a mi para dejarme ver sus manos llenas de mi semen, espeso y blanquecino, cuando en un gesto se lleva uno de sus dedos a la boca para devorar los fluidos que quedaban en él.

–Sasuke-kun, nos hemos ensuciado, otra vez– sus ojos están cargados de algo que no había visto antes, deseo.

Con ese mero gesto, sentía despertar algo en mí, o más bien a alguien.

Está será una larga noche.


	6. VI Su primero

El vapor aun llenaba parte de la habitación, la peli rosa, apenas se había envuelto en una toalla color crema para secar su cuerpo después de la "ducha", alcanzó a dar unos pasos hacia la puerta de salida cuando su cuerpo fue levantado en los aires y antes de saberlo estaba siendo cargada en la espalda del peli azabache. La incómoda posición amenazaba con despojarla de la toalla que la cubría escasamente, su cuerpo de tensó cuando sintió unas grandes manos aprisionar uno de sus glúteos. Sakura soltó un suspiro, sin saber cuánto tiempo la tendría así su acompañante.

Sintió su cuerpo caer en la mullida cama del Uchiha y sus ojos recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Los brazos tonificados rodearon el cuerpo de la muchacha, acercando sus cuerpos para cerrar la distancia. Él, mantenía un sepulcral silencio, la miraba minuciosamente, cuando acercó su dedo índice al nudo que ataba la toalla y en un movimiento lento pero con seguridad lo abrió por completo admirando cada centímetro del cuerpo de la kunoichi. Sus torneadas piernas, piel blanquecina, el vientre plano y su escaso vello corporal, dejando vista a lo erizada que estaba su piel. Sasuke sentía como su miembro palpitaba y sus manos quemaban al contacto con la chica, aprisionó su cuello sin llegar a ser brusco, depositando castos besos en su cuello y poco a poco subiendo por su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron, negro contra jade, ambos orbes se encontraban nublados, inundados por las ansias de sentir al otro. La kunoichi acercó tímidamente sus labios para sellar los del peli azabache, uniéndose en un casto beso que no demoró en profundizarse. La lengua del ninja no demoró en buscar la de ella y profundizar el calor que sentía en su estómago, mientras las mejillas de ella se coloreaban rápidamente.

Las manos largas y delgadas de Sakura se aventuraron por los costados de su acompañante, bajando en busca de la toalla que lo cubría y aprisionaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Con avidez retiró el nudo y lanzó la toalla fuera de su vista, para luego contemplar la erección que aprisionaba a Sasuke y latente pedía por atención. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron notablemente ante el tamaño de su miembro, tragó grueso, con algo de nerviosismo pensando cómo habría de caber en ella. Su miembro blanquecino, que en este momento lucía hinchado y coloreado por la erección que crecía con cada caricia impresionaba a Sakura, siendo difícil apartar la mirada de él.

Las manos de la kunoichi aprisionaron los fuertes brazos del ninja, necesitando aferrarse a algo. El Uchiha separó levemente su cuerpo del de Sakura, para mirarla una vez más y dirigirse a sus pechos, lamiendo, succionando y presionándolos contra sus manos. El contacto de su piel era exquisito, la espalda de ella se arqueaba se placer.

–Ahhh– los bajos gemidos de la muchacha no tardaron en llegar.

Una de las grandes manos del ninja viajaron hasta la intimidad de la chica, acariciando por encima de sus rosados pliegues y jugando con el escaso vello púbico del mismo color que su particular cabello. Con su dedo índice se aventuró por los labios menores, sintiendo cómo se humedecía al contacto, prestando atención al clítoris de Sakura que anhelaba sus dedos masajeándolo contra la palma de su mano, en exquisitos círculos. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea y en la respiración agitada de la muchacha que no advirtió cuando tomaron su rostro entre unas finas manos y sus labios eran aprisionados por los de ella. A Sakura se le hacía difícil respirar, todas las caricias del moreno le hacían perder la cabeza, pronto su vulva se sentía palpitar, quería sentirlo dentro de ella, sin importar el dolor. Una de sus manos tomó el pene de quien le provocaba aquel delirio, acariciándolo suavemente de arriba abajo, hasta apretar suavemente sus testículos, cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Sasuke sintió cosquilleos en su abdomen y dolor punzante en su verga que le pedía a gritos aliviarse. Sakura separó sus labios de los del moreno para mirarlo directamente.

–Te quiero dentro– sentenció la kunoichi, no exenta de rubor en su rostro.

Se lo estaba pidiendo, había despertado aún más el interés del moreno

–Hm– asintió por toda respuesta el peli azabache.

Las manos de Sasuke recorrieron las torneadas piernas de Sakura, separándolas para el ocupar ese espacio entre ellas. La kunoichi estaba expuesta, ante los ojos y las manos de su acompañante, no había donde esconderse y tampoco quería hacerlo. Encontró alivio al aferrarse a la mullida cama empuñando una de sus manos. Sasuke se reincorporó mirando a su acompañante desde arriba, mientras se acomodaba para apegarse las caderas de la peli rosada, con una mano tomó su miembro y lo acariciaba entre sus manos. Su cuerpo descendió para acercarse más al de ella. Guiando la cabeza de su pene contra los pliegues de ella, los recorría de arriba abajo. A ella le estaba volviendo loca el contacto, miró a los orbes de él, ahora con el sharingan activado y asintió con sus ojos como toda indicación que debía haberse pronunciado.

–¡AAAAHHHH!– gritó por toda la habitación la peli rosada. Un grito agudo y audible. Su ceño se fruncía, presa de un dolor nuevo. Sentía como el calor subía por su vientre, esperando acostumbrarse a este nuevo invasor.

–Ohhh– gimió gravemente el moreno al mismo tiempo, al sentirse dentro de la cálida Sakura. Estaba húmeda y estrecha, sus caderas amenazaban con abalanzarse sobre ella rápidamente hasta perder la conciencia, cuando sintió como su torso era atraído hacia el cuerpo de ella.

Sakura rasguñaba la espalda del Uchiha y suspiraba pesadamente en su oreja. El calor de su piel la reconfortaba.

–Sasuke-kun– su voz era casi imperceptible. –Quédate así un momento, por... favor– arrastrando esta última palabra.

El moreno no se movió ni un ápice, se entretuvo paseando su lengua por el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su lóbulo, mordiendo e inhalando su aroma, sentía cómo ella se relajaba poco a poco bajo él. Las manos de Sakura tomaron los glúteos de Sasuke para indicarle que estaba bien moverse, marcando lentamente el ritmo. Ella recargó su cabeza en la almohada para despojarse a todo lo que le hacía sentir él. El Uchiha comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella, dejando entrar y salir a su miembro de la estrecha intimidad de la chica, la sensación era tortuosa y sus movimientos comenzaron a cobrar fuerza, se oía su ingle chocar contra el trasero de la kunoichi, invitándolo a apresurar su ritmo.

–Mhhh– gimió ésta. –ah, ah, ahhh– se hacían más audibles los gritos de placer.

El moreno se despojó a lo que su verga le pedía, entrar y llenar a Sakura hasta saciarse. Las embestidas rítmicas sacaban cada vez más gemidos de ella y gruñidos por parte de él, capturó sus labios y profundizó un beso mientras los gritos escapaban de la boca de su acompañante. Las embestidas aumentaban cada vez más y la excitación de ambos se estaba por desbordar.

–Ah, ah, ah– Sakura gemía entrecortadamente.

–Ahhh...Me vengo, me vengo ahora– gritó la muchacha

El moreno torció el gesto, su cuerpo estaba a punto de estallar, apresuró sus embestidas, más y más rápido, inundando a Sakura con su miembro.

–Sasuke...¡Sa-su-kee! –gritó por toda la estancia la kunoichi

Escuchar los gemidos de Sakura gritando su nombre desbordó su cuerpo y la fricción entre su miembro y la intimidad de la ella lo llevó a alcanzar el clímax segundos después.

–Ahh, ¡Sakura!–gruñó el moreno sintiendo cómo eyaculaba en el interior de ella, estremeciendo su cuerpo y removiendo todos sus pensamientos. Su sharingan de apagó pero su respiración no daba signos de calmarse.

Antes de desfallecer encima de su ex compañera, removió lentamente su miembro de su interior, rodeó su espalda con su brazo para levantarla y ocupar su lugar, dejándola descansar encima de su cuerpo. Le gustó sentir los pechos de ella presionando su torso, lograba sentir lo suave y generosos que eran. La peli rosa antes de notarlo posó su cabeza en el pecho de quien reciente había tomado su virginidad, de quien le había removido las entrañas y la había introducido a otra dimensión de placer. Su respiración se calmaba y lograba escuchar el corazón agitado del moreno. Casi por inercia llevó una de sus manos al pecho de éste, como intentando calmarlo de alguna manera. La kunoichi no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, pero el moreno observaba la escena de ella descansando impasible encima de él. Despertarla no era una opción, tampoco lo era moverse. Una de sus manos alcanzó el cobertor y lo tiró hasta que los cubriera ambos. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y a entregarse el cansancio que le habían dejado las últimas "actividades", cuando un último pensamiento cruzó su mente en el borde de la lucidez y la inconsciencia.

–_Fui su primero_– pensó para sí mismo, quedándose dormido con lo que parecía el esbozo de una sonrisa en sus labios.

La noche cayó sobre la guarida, en donde aparentemente todos vivían individualmente, sin estorbarse ni preocuparse por los otros. Ese mismo lugar donde aparentes enemigos compartían una cama y ahora, un secreto.


End file.
